User blog:Wolf985/The Seer
This story is being moved from my account on Redwall Wars Wiki to here. This will be my first ever fan fic about my avatar character, Alina Foeslayer. Prologue An aging wolf sat in Cavern Hole with a large audience around her. All of Redwall Abbey yearned to hear her story. Where had she come from? What happened on her adventures? Why did she come to the Abbey so long ago? These were only a few of the questions floating through the creature's minds. At last she spoke, "The story you are about to hear is full of sadness and heartache, but it also has it's share of adventure and an unforgettable romance. If you are one who hates to cry I suggest that you leave now." No creature moved. The wolf cleared her throat and began her tale... Chapter 1 ~The Warrior's Test~ The sond of drums filled the air. Their beat was not in celebration, but in a warlike dirge. A pack of wolves stood on a mountain plateau. Their leader, a white arctic wolf dressed in a deep purple cloak clasped with a golden skull, let his voice boom over the drums. "Today a new warrior will be installed to the pack! She has finally come of age to be able to fight. Alina Foeslayer you may come foreward!" A young wolfmaid came forward and knelt before the alpha. "How may I serve you my lord?" He looked down at the maid then unsheethed his sword. "Stand." Alina stood and took the sword from the white wolf. The alpha turned to the crowd behind them and they instantly made a pathway for their leader. Alina followed him to a flat space of rock on the mountainside. "My fellow wolves, we gather on the sacred rock today to install this new warrior, but first she must pass a test of strenghth, stamina, and agility! Zanten come forward!" A large male wolf with thick black fur came forward and bowwed. "Alina, you must prove your worth by defeating my nephew in a battle." Alina gulped. Zanten was twice her size and about five times as strong! She had been born a runt and never grew beyond the size of a badger. As she stood there despreatly trying to remember what Gran had taught her about swords, but her mind was blank. She was brought back to reality as she heard the alpha shout, "Let the battle begin!" Zanten made the first move, but Alina quickly blocked his attack with her sword. The fight went on in a whirl of thrusts, parrys, blocks, and swings. Their swords sparked as metal hit metal. Zanten smirked; sweat dripping on his fur. "You are fast little one, but how long will you last?" "I won't be defeated!" she growled. Somehow she found the strength to push him away. she slashed out against her opponent and hit his wrist; causing him to be disarmed. Zanten howled with pain and held his paw. Alina tackled him as she saw her opening and pinned her injured foe to the ground. As a second threat she plunged her sword into the rock, not even an inch away from his face. Zanten stiffened with fear. "I said I wouldn't be defeated." The alpha clapped slowly.A small sign that he was impressed. "Very good young Alina. You've proven that you are fast and well capable of disarming your opponent, but do you have the bloodlust?" Alina gasped and got off of Zanten who took his place back among the crowd. The alpha turned and nodded to another white male wolf who went to the back of the crowd and lead a pair of wolves who between them had an ermine. They tied him to a rock and then bowwed to the alpha who waved them away. The arctic wolf looked Alina in the eyes and said, "Kill him. This ermine is a spy for a horde. He was going to lead them straight towards our camp." "I cannot kill a defenseless beast." "You can and you will if you want to be a warrior." "I won't kill him!" Alina suddenly felt a paw on her shoulder. She was scared to see the alpha standing behind her, but she didn't dare move away. She hung her head in respect. "My lord..." "Enough. Alina, do you dare disobey the laws of becoming a warrior?" "I just did." The alpha nodded to a pair of wolves. They both grabbed Alina and forced her to watch as the alpha took back his sword and walked over to the ermine. "No! He never did anything wrong!" she yelled. A guard hit her with the butt of his spear. "Shut your mouth runt!" The young wolfmaid averted her eyes as the alpha stabbed the ermine in the stomach. His bloodcurdling scream tore through the air and she couldn't stop herself from glancing up. She wished that she hadn't. Blood poured from the wound and created a pool upon the rocks. The ermine was dead and lifeless and the alpha cleaned his sword on the poor creature's fur. He then went to stand in front of Alina. "That is how a traitor is taken care of. Go home Alina." Alina was released and she began her walk back to the camp as the eyes of the pack burned into the back of her head. She felt ashamed of herself almost as if she was being exiled. Alina walked into her cave and sat down by the fire. Poking it with a stick. "Alina is that you?" asked an ancheint wolf. Her blind eyes stared towards her. "Yes Gran." "So...how did it go?" "Kyron is still the ruthless murderer that he is." Gran frowned. "What happened child?" "He wanted me to kill an innocent beast. I refused. I'm lucky that I wasn't banished from the pack." The ancheint wolf shushed her grandaughter. "Hush child! If you were caught talking bad about the alpha they will banish you or worse." "I don't care. Gran you're a teller right? Can you tell me my purpose for living?" "You're here to take care of me. I'm over a hundred seasons old and blind." Alina smiled. "Gran you great fibber. Blind or not you're still the best healer that ever lived." "I am far from being the greatest. The most experienced maybe. Did you bring anything for supper?" "Oh no! I forgot! I'll go get something right away." Alina sood up and grabbed a set of bow and arrows. "It's alright child. take your time and find a nice fat woodpigeon for me also would you find me more of the leaves that help burns? Casira's little one got his tail too close to the fire." "Yes Gran. Oh and if Saidu comes over tell him i'm hunting. He'll know where to find me." "Of course dear now go!" Alina left the cave and ran down the worn stone path towards the pine forests at the base of the mountain. The forest was her favorite place in the whole world. It was cool and the air was fresh and game was plentiful. It was only yesterday when Kyron's son, Desoto, brought back a stag. Although the best part for Alina was the feeling of being invisable. Her reddish brown fur matched her surroundings and the pine needles on the ground silenced her pawsteps. Suddenly she heard a rustling of leaves from above and looked up. Up in the branches was a woodpigeon settling in its nest. Alina strung an arrow onto her bow, but before she could raise her arm to aim the unfortunate bird was shot out of it's nest by a different arrow. The dead corpse landed by the young wolfmaid's footpaws and she curiously picked it up and examined the arrow. It was made of black painted pinewood and the feathers used for fletching were owl feathers for a silent flight. "Hey runt! That's my kill." Startled; Alina dropped the bird and looked right into the eyes of Desoto. Desoto was almost an exact copy of his father except that his eyes were blue not gold. The young wolfmaid tried to show him that she was sorry by exposing her throat as a sign of defeat, but he just smiled dangerously and grabbed the scruff of her neck and lifted her off the ground. "I'm so sorry Desoto! I didn't mean to disturb the kill honest. I was startled thats all! Please don't hurt me!" "You are a little fool. You showed the whole pack that you're a weakling by not killing the traitor." "It wouldn't have been a fair fight." "Fair? Since when are wolves fair fighters? We kill to eat. If our prey were equal they wouldn't be prey would they?" "Um...I suppose not." He threw her roughly against a tree. Alina's head spun as she staggered to stand back up. "You should've been banished. It only takes one weak link for a chain to break." Desoto picked up his bird and walked away. Alina picked up her fallen bow and quiver and tried to carry on her hunt but she had to stop every few minutes and lean aginst a tree. Her ribs felt bruised and her head was still dizzy. She put a paw on her head and felt something warm and wet. Pulling her paw away she saw to her dismay that it was covered with blood. Desoto must've thrown her harder than she'd thought. Alina sat down and put her bow down next to her. Soon everything went black. "Alina..." "Alina.....wake up Alina." Her vision was blurred as the wolfmaid opened her eyes. She blinked a few times before she could clearly see a gray furred muzzle close to her face. "Good morning sleepy." Alina looked up into the golden eyes of her friend Saidu. "Saidu...how long was I asleep?" "Two days. You've got a good sized bump on your 'ead. How're ya feelin'?" "I feel sore, but other than that i'm fine. Where's Gran?" Saidu smiled. "Doing some mumbo jumbo voo doo stuff. She 'ad a vision last night about someone from the pack becoming a great hero. I'm the only one she's told about it." " she told everyone they'd go crazy. Especially you know who." Alina sat up and cleared her throat. "I'm Desoto the almighty hunter. I have a big head and hate children so I should be the hero!" Saidu fell over laughing at Alina's impression of Desoto. "That's perty good! Hahahaha! Let me try." Just as he was about to speak Gran came from her potions room and smacked Saidu over the head with her walking stick. "Shut your yap. Do you two want to be banished?" "Sorry Gran." They said in unison. Gran sat down across from them. "How are you doing Alina? I was worried." "I'm fine." "Do you mind telling me what happened?" Alina crossed her arms. "Desoto happened. I was out hunting when he shot my bird and then accused me of stealing it when I didn't do anything to it. Then he called me a disgrace and threw me into a tree. That's all that I remember." Gran shook her head slowly. "What has this pack come too?" she whispered, "First the murders and now this. Please my dear Alina...stay away from those who wish to hurt you. If I lost you i'd have nothing to live for." Alina took her worried grandmother's paws and gave them a reassuring squeeze. "I promise." Chapter 2 ~Into Exile~ Inside the largest cave on the mountain side the two alphas, Kyron and his son, sat eating their supper of roasted venison. Desoto set down his piece and looked at his father. "Tonight that runt will wish that she'd never been born." Kyron set down his meat. "What is your plan?" "It's rather simple really. First i'll have to get rid of that stupid friend of hers. That gray wolf with the crippled leg." "Saidu Bladefang." "Whatever. Anyways, once that oaf is out of the way the runt can be blamed!" Kyron folded his paws. "Why would she kill a friend? You haven't thought this through have you?" "I have too! Give me a chance to explain!" Kyron gestured for his son to continue. "you seee, i'll put the murder weapon next to her when she's asleep so everyone will see that she did it. They would never believe a word she says about her innocence. She'll be banished within seconds!" "My son you are brilliant." That night when all was quiet and all the wolves were asleep in their dens, Desoto crept through the darkness towards the Bladefang cave. The Bladefangs were a small family and they all were foragers. He went into the small cave and with absolute silence crept over to where Saidu was sleeping. He drew a dagger from his belt and stooped down. 'Stupid cripple' he thought. Desoto felt no mercy towards the young wolf as he quickly slit his throat. The cool morning air was broken by a bloodcurdling scream of terror. Two middle aged wolves came out of the Bladefang den. The male was obviously angry, but he held onto his distrought mate's arm as she wept uncontrollably."Kyronnnn!" the male howled. The alpha came out and looked "surprised" at the couple who were starting to be surrounded by curious pack members. "What is it Basilio? What's going on?" "My son was murdered!" Basilio growled. "Murder Basilio?" "Do you take me as a fool? My son lies dead with his throat slit! Go into my den if you do not believe me!" The alpha rolled his eyes and walked into the den. As he looked around he found the unfortunate wolf. Saidu lay upon his back in a pool of his own blood. Kyron felt no sympathy for Saidu, but he acted like he did. "Oh Basilio who could've done this? What wolf would slay their own pack brother?" Saidu's father growled in response. His distrought wife sobbed into his fur. The small group returned outside to the curious faces of the others. "Find the murderer!" Shouted the alpha. "The death of this poor wolf must be avenged!" The pack scattered to search dens and question each other. All the noise woke Alina. She rolled over in her bed and opened her eyes. Still sleepy she pawed around for her tunic, but instead of fabric her paw came in contact with metal. It was the hilt of a dagger, but not just any dagger. The blade was covered in dried blood. "Huh...where did this come from?" Gran heard Alina's question and came out from her room. "Where did what come from Alina?" "A dag..." "Dagger!" she was interupted by a male voice and as she looked up saw a group of angry looking wolves. Their leader was none other than Basilio himself. "Get the murderer!" Alina was dragged from her bed by two burly males. "Unhand me!" Basilio put the point of his sword to her throat. "Shut it! You killed my son!" The yound wolfmaid's eyes widened in surprise and horror. "S...Saidu? B...but how?" "You should know." "Basilio!" Gran snapped. "My grandaughter is no murderer! Why would she kill her best friend?" "But Tsingara she has the weapon." "That could've been put there! Now release her!" "Lets let Kyron be the judge." Tsingara did something she rarely ever did. She growled and her blind eyes blazed with anger. "That murderer should not be the judge of this crime." "Tsinga please be reasonable." "He killed my daughter! Alina is the only family I have!" Basilio knew she was telling the truth but he couldn't go back without a murderer. "Take the girl to Kyron." Alina was dragged out of her cave and brought down to the main rock and was thrown in front of Kyron. The arctic wolf looked down upon her. "Well well well, I would've never imagined this. It's always the quiet ones isn't it?" "I didn't kill him!" Alina snarled. A guard kicked her in the stomach knocking the wind from her. "Shut up runt!" Alina gasped for breath. Kyron glared at her with contempt. "Alina Foeslayer, From this day forward, you are hereby banished from our Northern pack on the charge of murder. You may never return." Alina stood and looked the alpha in the eye. "You must honor me with a weapon. It is the way of things." Kyron let out a bellowing laugh. "I do not have to honor a murderer! Now be gone!" With a lingering glance at her former packmates, Alina began moving towards the forest. Tsingara's ears twitched towards the sound of her granddaughter's footsteps. Placing both paws on her staff, the old wolf chanted a prayer under her breath for Alina's safety. Towards the end of the blessing, Tsingara felt a paw upon her arm. From the scent of earth and bitter juniper berries she knew that it was Saidu's sister Mae. "She didn't do is Tsinga. I know she didn't." She whispered. "Alina was the most loyal creature in our pack and Saidu loved her." Tsingara clenched her teeth. "Shut up child or you'll be next." "But Tsinga..." "I said shut up! Now go home and bury your kin." Mae frowned and flattened her ears against her head. I have to do something. she thought. Mae made her way back to her family's den where Saidu's body was being prepared for burial. All of her relatives were busy attending to her mother and father, so she was left in the background. As she stepped into her brother's room, it felt as though time stood still. Everything was as he had left it the day before. His collection of stones were aligned neatly on ledges and his trunk was spotless. Lifting the lid, Mae peered inside to see if she could find something small to remember her brother by. Her eyes narrowed as she saw an object wrapped in velvet, a rare fabric to be found in the mountains. Why would Saidu have something like this? The object was heavy as Mae weighed it in her paws. Lifting back the fine fabric, Mae gasped when she noticed that she held a sword and scabbard. The leather sheath was intricately designed with daisies and other wildflowers. "Wow" she breathed. And then it hit her. This sword was meant for Alina. --'Chapter 3: The wild'-- Alina made her own path through the forest, being careful to avoid heavily traveled paths. In the past, exiles had been ambushed by their own pack members who wanted revenge for whatever crime had been committed. Determined not to meet such an unfortunate end, Alina travelled Southeast along a small stream that was no more than a trickle of snowmelt from the mountain. As the sun began to set, Alina stopped for the night. She was still too close to the wolves to light a fire without risking her safety so she sat down in between the roots of a large tree and folded her arms in an attempt to preserve warmth. She was banished without a chance to dress properly and her cloak had been left behind along with her bow and quiver. She had nothing. Gazing up at the tangerine sky through the leaves of the tree made her think of her grandmother's den and how she never let the coals die out despite her lack of eyesight. There was nothing else in the world that she wanted right now than to be with her grandmother. Tsingara had taken care of Alina since she was little more than a newborn pup. She could hardly remember her own mother's face. Alina sighed and shivered as a northern wind blew down from the mountains. Closing her eyes, the young wolfmaid tried to sleep, but she couldn't rest until she knew that she was fully out of harm. Suddenly, there was a rustling in the brush. Alina's eyes flew open and she stood, preparing to fight tooth and claw. Ready to pounce, she awaited whatever or whomever roamed through the forest. From out of the saplings stepped another wolfmaid with dark gray fur. She had a sword and a pack upon her back. "Mae?" Alina questioned. "Aye! I am glad that I found ye. You aren't an easy beast to track Alina." Despite being acquainted with the woulfmaid, Alina could not risk letting her guard down. "What are you doing here?" "I...I came to bring you some supplies. You were banished unfairly and bringing you some things is the only thing that I can do to help." Alina lowered her claws, but remained wary. "If you are here to help, why do you have a sword?" "Oh, it's for you." Mae removed the sword and scabbard and held it out to Alina. "Saidu had it made for you. I...I found it before the rest of my family could. They want nothing to do with you, but I know the truth! You would never have hurt my brother. You were his best friend." Alina ran a paw over the delicate leatherwork that was embossed into the scabbard. The hilt of the sword was made of hardwood and wrapped with blue dyed leather for a secure grip. The pommel stone, a large opal. "Thank you Mae for your kindness, but I do not think that I am worthy of such a weapon." "What do you mean? You are meant to wield a sword. I witnessed your duel with Zanten. I saw you defeat him despite your size!" "That may be, but I am not a killer. At least not a killer of innocent beasts." "That's exactly why you deserve this sword! Saidu would have wanted you to use it for justice and peace. Please Alina...for Saidu." Tears welled in Alina's eyes as she unsheathed the weapon. "Okay...I'll take it. For Saidu." Mae smiled and handed over her pack. "I also brought you some provisions, a clean tunic, and your cloak. I know that it get's cold at night and...well...good luck to you Alina. May the spirits of the forest watch over you on your journey." "Thank you Mae. Please watch over my gran while I am gone." Mae nodded and quickly hugged her friend before setting off into the night. Alina wrapped herself in her cloak and kept the sword close by her side as she sat against the tree. Tears rolled off of her fur and onto her paws. Category:Blog posts Category:Fan Fiction